Food For Thought
by MrsJasperHale69
Summary: Edward tells Bella a story that she won't forget in a hurry! BxE One Shot with lemony goodness. Ur welcome :


**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight or any of the people in it. God I wish I did, though I'm just doing what Steph Meyer is refusing to do: make her glorious characters enjoy themselves a little! Please enjoy this little oneshot of lemony goodness and don't forget to review! Cheers and happy holidays ;) **

**~MrsJasperHale69**

"Admit it, Emmett. I beat you fair and square... you're just too much of a pussy to admit it!" Alice cried, stomping her feet against the rug. A viciously competitive game of chess had escalated to a domestic argument within the Cullen household once again.

"Alice! It's not like you play fair anyway. I should deserve some kind of one-up on you anyway!" Emmett argued back, standing up in such a hurry that the chess board was knocked backwards and the pieces spilt over the floor. Once he was on his feet, Emmett was easily three times Alice's size – both height and width-wise, but the crazed look in Alice's eyes still succeeded in defeating him.

"Jasper, Alice is being a crazy bitch again!" he called out towards the direction of the stairs. I heard Jasper's low chuckle before he answered.

"Send her up, and I'll make sure to punish her." I had to suppress a giggle as Emmett's face screwed up in disgust.

"Well, fine then. But don't you guys break through any walls – that's me and Rosie's thing." Alice rolled her eyes before prancing up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder before she disappeared from our sight.

"And Esme's going to make you clean that up – so I'd get started now if I were you. She loves that chess set."

Emmett muttered something that included an illegal amount of cuss words before he righted the table and began to pick all the little pieces off the floor.

"So Bella, how about getting your mortal ass down here and helping your favourite brother?" he tried, giving me a hopeful smile. I shrugged and kicked back, bringing my feet up to rest beside me on the couch.

"Oh, Emmett. I would be flattered... it's only that I get more enjoyment out of watching you crawl around on the floor." He ignored me, speeding up in his cleaning until the chess board was fully restored to its previous condition, just before Esme entered the lounge room.

"Emmett, I hope you plan to-" she paused, eyeing the now perfectly laid out chess table. "Oh... Alice, huh?" she smiled, her eyes travelling towards the stairs momentarily before deciding that the rhythmic sounds currently resonating from the next floor were not intended for her maternal ears.

"When's Edward coming back, anyway?" I suddenly piped up – trying to drown out the obvious soundtrack of vampire lovemaking, as well as the unwelcome waves of lust that began to resonate over the lounge room. Esme seemed overly grateful for this change of subject, straightening her apron and replastering her perfect smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm not sure, love. Carlisle told me to expect the three of them back before 5:00... it's deer season again. I glanced at the old grandfather clock, surprised to notice that it was already 4:30.

"Is it okay if I have a shower?" I asked, still feeling the need to ask permission before using their facilities, although I knew I was considered a member of the family. Not that Charlie was even aware – but I had taken to moving half of my belongings into the Cullen house over the last few months, as I spent a good chunk of my time there when I was not at my own house.

"Sure, Bella. Fresh towels are in the linen cupboard." I made my way slowly up the stairs – anxious and awaiting Edward's return. I knew that he would hurry back, but regardless I picked up my phone, typing a quick message with my thumbs as I gathered my things for the shower.

_Getting into shower. Hurry home. I miss you. B_

I barely had time to set my phone down when it vibrated again in my hand. Smiling to myself I glanced at my new message.

_Delicious. Coming home. E_

An involuntary shiver ran up my spine at his words – holding more promise than they should. I didn't waste any time in my shower schedule – I had never been in more of a hurry to rinse of and be wrapped in the cool but powerful embrace of my lover. My fiancé. My future.

The second I set foot into his bedroom, with my towel wrapped around my dripping hair and another one wrapped around my body, I sensed his presence like I had so many times before. At first it was his scent – the familiar woody, masculine yet slightly floral scent that filled my nostrils and made my knees wobble in want. My reaction triggered his light chuckle from the dark shadows cast over his bed by the fading light. Slowly, I walked over to him and crawled into his arms once more. And just like that, we were together again – the way that the world intended us to be. I lay by his side, with my head resting on his chest and my arm wrapped around his torso, and his nose was buried in my wet hair – inhaling the scent that he went without for the last 6 hours.

"God, I missed you," he groaned, placing light kisses along my neck as he brushed the strands of wet hair out of the way.

"Mmm. Me too, Edward. How was the hunt?" I asked, revelling in this feeling of oneness. I felt him wrinkle his nose up in disgust.

"Like you really want to know, Bella," he answered, stiffening underneath me.

"Sure I do. You never tell me what it's like. To hunt, to catch your prey. Victory." I breathed those last words, having lifted my head to look into his eyes and been met by his smouldering golden pupils.

He seemed to consider my words before answering them, his hesitation my signal that he had surrendered to me.

"Are you sure you want to know? I'd hate to scare you, Bella." He paused, waiting for my reassurance.

"I'm not scared of you, Edward." I replied, firmly. He rolled his eyes.

"But you should be," I heard him murmur. "But nevertheless, I shall reveal the inner workings of a vampire hunt. Of course, this will only apply to the vegetarians. Humans, I imagine, are much _easier_ to seduce and prey upon." He paused, his eyes meeting mine for my permission to continue. I nodded my head so vigorously as I clambered on top of him that it made him laugh lightly to himself before continuing. I settled myself on his lap, with the wide eyes of an adoring school child about to be told her favourite story by a cute teacher.

"So I was walking through the woods with Carlisle and Rosalie. Carlisle was leading us, and Rosalie was tagging behind when we heard the noise – the crinkling of leaves and twigs. The low rumbling of warning that only came from one animal,"

"A mountain lion," I whispered, my voice echoing his low and horror-movie-style tone. He nodded once, leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips, fiery and passionate. I moaned softly into his mouth, my fingers wound into his sex-hair, begging him not to pull away from me. And just when I thought he was giving into me, he pulled away. I let out a disappointed sigh, pouting ever so slightly.

"Don't you want me to finish the story?" he asked me, running his fingers down my sides, pausing only for the slightest millisecond on the knot of my towel before continuing on their exploration.

"Good," he answered, taking my silence for agreeance. I wondered briefly how he'd react if I told him to just fuck me.

"So where was I? Oh yes. The mountain lion. She was beautiful – by far the most beautiful I have ever seen. Her coat was pure honey and glistened in the sun. Her eyes were framed with black markings, and they were so green, so deep. I wanted her for my own." He flipped me over so that I was imprisoned underneath him, and he continued as his fingers ran over my body.

"So Carlisle and Rosalie disappeared to find sustenance of their own. This lioness was mine. She smelt me, she knew of my danger. But she was strong, she was a fighter. So I crouched down as she approached me cautiously," he lowered his voice so that I had to strain to hear him. He spread my legs to accommodate his hips and my head rolled back as I felt his erection graze against the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. I thought I was going to explode with desire. There was a shirtless Adonis kneeling in between my legs, his hands on my thighs and his eyes glistening with desire. I could probably orgasm without him touching me at this point.

"As she came closer I saw droplets of water from the previous rain dripping from the fur around her face. So fucking _wet_, Bella," he groaned, his fingers pushing the towel out of the way before stroking my sex, gathering the embarrassing amount of moisture that had gathered there from his version of "dirty talking".

"Realization suddenly dawned on her, when she realized that I was no human. And her moment of weakness was my moment of attack. So I pounced," he licked slowly from my collarbone to the top of my neck as I shivered underneath him, his fingers still playing a relentless staccato against my clitoris.

"Oh, fuck. Please, Edward!" I moaned, arching up towards his fingers as he plunged two of them in and out of me, his thumb pulsing against my sweet spot. He buried his head in my neck for a moment, seeming to gather himself. His fingers disappeared from within me and I cried out at the lack of contact. I heard his zipper undo as his pants were pushed down, and looked down in time to see him stroking himself, the fingers of his other hand that were glistening with _my_ moisture in his mouth. I almost came.

"Edward!" I cried, needing him closer to me. He ceased both activities, his hands, now wet with his saliva, or venom, rubbed my thighs almost comfortingly as he recalled where he was up to.

"I landed on her back, she was strong but I was stronger. She put up quite a fight. She even managed to scratch me a few times. But the fight is what works up the adrenaline – and it makes the blood lust so much stronger. As soon as I was in the right position I drove my teeth into her neck," and at these words, his hips thrust forward, pushing into me with force. I screamed in pleasure, my legs automatically tightened around his waist.

"Oh my God, Edward, please fuck me. Please." I begged, hating him for reducing me to this. He began to thrust deliciously into my welcoming body – every inch of him giving us the most amazing friction. His hands grabbed my ankles, unlocking them from his hips and pushing them upwards to rest against his chest, this new position giving him the power. And I liked it.

"She tasted so good, Bella. The blood running over my tongue was so fucking delicious. It was euphoric. It was pulsing into my mouth by her rapid heartbeat, filling me. Am I filling you, Bella?" he asked, his hands reaching up to pinch my nipples lightly.

"Mm yes! Edward, please don't stop. Don't ever stop. Oh FUCK, yes! You fit me perfectly," I paused to breathe when I felt his hips rotate until he hit my g-spot. His hand clamped down on my mouth, preventing the ear-splitting screech from erupting from my voice box. So I concentrated on his face, his whole body was moving over me, moving in me, his pubic bone rubbing softly against my clit as he took me wildly.

"Oh God, you feel so fucking good. You taste so much better to me then blood, baby. Your mouth, your sweet little pussy...I can't-" he paused once more to kiss me softly on the forehead, the speed of his thrusts increasing.

"I can't control myself," he finished.

And that is how I, Isabella Swan, orgasmed violently under my vampire fiancé at the tale of his mountain lion dinner. My whole body shook, my muscles tensed around him as I looked into his eyes and let out a wail. My back arched, my eyes rolled back and my hands reached for him, gaining purchase on his broad shoulders, pulling him to me. I didn't want to end unless it was together. He followed suite quickly – allowing me to milk him as his pumping slowed down and we lay still, listening to the sound of each other breathing.

"Oh my God. That was amazing," I murmured.

"And it always will be, baby. Forever. That's my promise to you." he replied, pressing the softest and most loving of kisses on my forehead. He wrapped me in his arms, letting me fall asleep beside him in post-coital bliss. This was my life now. And in my eyes, it was fucking fantastic.


End file.
